mcserversminigamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pocket Mine
Pocket Mine is a free-for-all third-party server application for mobile apps that run Minecraft: Pocket Edition. Pocket Mine was founded by the Mojang Developer Shoghi Cervantes. Pocket Mine allows any mobile devices to run a server in Minecraft: Pocket Edition without any purchases. Plugins can be found at the official website and is needed to improve the server. Servers Servers supported by Pocket Mine will always be similar to Realms. The server can run at a desired version, can be shut down or opened by the server owner, and so much more. Pocket Mine is much better than Leet because of the lack of in-app purchases. To create a server the Player must find out the IP and Port of their router. After discovering the IP, the Player must "port-forward" their router. There are wide varieties of servers in Pocket Mine that have unique features. Players can always find Plugins in the official website, most are astoundingly helpful and some are for server experience. Plugins As said before, Pocket Mine Plugins can always be found at the official Pocket Mine website (http://forums.pocketmine.net/plugins/). All Plugins are free and easy to install. The Plugins can be helpful and for server experience. Here are the following Plugins found in Pocket Mine: * VPNGuard - Prevents any Players from playing with any type of anonymizer. * BanItem - Bans items that are used for griefing (TNT, Fire, etc). * TimeCommander - Allows the server to activate commands at desired intervals. * SpawnWithItems - Makes Players spawn with items. * GodMode - Makes Admins and higher ranks invulnerable to any type of hazards. * ArmorSpawn - Makes Players spawn with armor. * PeacefulSpawn - Disables PvP in the spawn area. * RandomItem - Gives a random item on command or at random intervals * InventoryExchanger - Allows Players to change their inventory in the same world. * ServerLoveMCPE - Allows Players to use commands /marry, /love, and /breakup. * Lightning Strike - Lightning spawns where a Player died or joined. * SexyMOTD - Mostly referred as "Message of the Day." The server automatically sends messages to Players daily quotes. * iProtector - Adds protection to builds to prevent griefing. * PocketMoney - Adds Economy to the server. * EssentialsPE - Adds Bukkit mobs and mods to the server. This Plugin is Experimental. * Alias - Shows the usernames a Player has used. * NoAdvertisingPE - Censors other Players' IP and Port. * PaintMyLawn - Allows Players to use dye on Grass Blocks. * TNT - Allows usage of TNT in servers. * Slapper - Hit entities to run commands or decorational statues. * ReasonWL - Informs other Players as to why a server is whitelisted. * ClearInventory - Clears the inventory of a Player upon death and with a command. * PerWorldChat - Sets a separate chat in each world of a server. * WorldFixer - Automatically repairs griefed areas. * WalkingParticles - Makes Players emit any particles when walking. * WorldGM - Makes separate gamemodes to any server worlds. * VoteReward - If a Player votes on a server's voting website, the Player will recieve rewards for voting. * AFKKick - Kicks AFK Players. There are many more Plugins to check out in the official PocketMine Plugins website. External Links # http://forums.pocketmine.net/plugins/ # http://forums.pocketmine.net Category:Server Applications Category:Minecraft PE